The present invention relates to an automatic dispenser for industrial equipment, particularly a device having an improved structure to eliminate defects of the conventional grease dispenser.
Conventionally, manual grease gun, or electric or pneumatic oiler is used to inject grease into lubricating points. Though grease requirement of each bearing at each lubricating point can be obtained by calculation, such conventional greasing means can't control volume of grease injected precisely, and hence it is not possible to estimate proper greasing intervals. Therefore, greasing is usually done according to maintenance workers' experience, grease is usually overfilled for open type lubricating point, and it is not possible to determined whether greasing is enough or not in close type lubricating point. Excessive greasing would result in poor heat dissipation at bearing, and insufficient greasing would cause abnormal high temperature due to insufficient lubricating. All these are the main causes of bearing damage. Therefore, improper greasing would mean a waste of resource as well as manpower and even loss in productivity.
At the moment, the following grease cups are being used widely:
(1) Grease cup: It is available in the market is used for greasing widely. It is a grease container with a turnable cover. After placing of grease in the grease cup, turning of the cover manually can force grease to displace out of the cup. It is a tool to substitute grease gun, and the defects in the conventional grease gun remain unsolved.
(2) Spring type grease cup: It has a compression spring to force grease to displace out of the cup continuously for a considerable long time. The displacement of grease discontinued when the spring become loose. But a further compression of the spring can force the grease to displace out of the cup again. However, the defects in the conventional grease gun remain unsolved.
(3) Automatic grease cup: It has a compression spring acting on a piston to force grease to displace out of an outlet of a certain diameter to control output volume. The output volume can be further controlled by replacement of spring of different tension. However, as the spring is of linear compression type, its extension and displacement is a function of pressure, and the pressure varies upon change of compression, extension and displacement. Therefore, the output volume can't be controlled precisely. Moreover, as the grease therein is subject to prolonged pressure, base oil in the grease is forced to released, and hence the viscosity and hardness of the grease increase, and there is an increasing resistance to cause change on the spring compression. Then, it is hard to control output volume, and it is even impossible to force the grease to displace out of the cup. Use of this automatic grease cup can't solve the defects in the conventional grease gun.